A Single Night Alone
by FanAbel
Summary: Shikamaru can't stop thinking about Asuma but little does he know that Asuma is the exact same way about him. It may be forbidden for this to happen but do they even car? Warning: This is a yoai and will later contain lemons.
1. Tell Tell

**Title: A single night alone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or any of its Characters**

**A/N: Sorry its been a while since I wrote A Shy Secret, Oh and this is yoai so... Don't like it don't read it. If you read go ahead and give me a Review and please no criticism and only help and some tips. This contains language, sexual acts and homosexual thoughts, be prepared.**

**Story: Shikamaru and Asuma.**

* * *

**xXx**

**Asuma POV**

Shikamaru is one of the most laziest and most ignorant of my students. All he ever did was sleep and look out the window at the clouds while in class. He never does his work, even though he is smart, he doesn't do anything what so ever. There may only be three weeks until the end of school this year but he doesn't care that he's going to fail.

"Okay class home work will be page 509 #'s 1-60." I could hear some of the students groan at the thought of having so much home work but who the hell cares. The bell rang and Shikamaru as always was asleep. After all the kids left I rose up from my desk and walked towards the sleeping student. I placed a hand on his shoulder. " Hey Shikamaru wake up." He lightly lifted his head. "Is class over?" Shikamaru said while arching his back. "Uhh yeah its been over for about ten minutes." He looked a bit surprised and looked down at his desk. "So i guess i have detention again." Shikamaru said as if he didn't care. "Ha, your right you do." I really couldn't help but look at him. He looked a bit different than he usually did. Shikamaru must've noticed me looking at him so i quickly looked away. I started towards my desk and as I was about to begin walking. "Whats with the look you just gave me?" Shikamaru said bluntly. "Well I noticed you tend to fall asleep every day and don't have many friends." "Is that so?" "Well maybe i need to make a few friends this late in the year and try and hold on to them." Shikamaru said sarcastically . I went to my desk as we both sat quietly waiting till the detention was over. After about fifteen minutes passed I lite a cigarette and smoked it till I looked up and it had already been ten more minutes. "Alright you can go." Shikamaru got his things together and left the class room.

**Shikamaru POV**

I walked through the hall with something odd on my mind. "Why am i thinking about Asuma sensei?" Thing is I really didn't mind it but it was just odd even for me. As i got to the hall where my dorm was I saw Kiba standing in the hall with none other than the most annoying person i can think of. "Naruto." Kiba said as he looked over and saw me. Naruto began to scream my name and saying that school was almost over. I rush to my door to avoid interaction, opened it the closed it immediately. I walked across the room and tossed my things down on the floor. "Why am I thinking about sensei?" Its not that I care I just don't like him like that. I walked over and collapsed on my be faced down. "I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." After about ten minutes of just laying there i finally fell asleep. I now wish I hadn't.

So I was in a dream I'm sure and I was in this classroom alone. I looked around but didn't see a thing. Then I heard a creek and the door began to open. Asuma sensei! He didn't acknowledge I was even there much less look up at me. He continued to his desk and placed all of his belongings on it. He turned and began to walk towards my desk where I was sitting. "Sensei whats going on?" Again no answer he just continued and immediately after getting to my desk he leaned down to my ear. "Don't deny to yourself any longer that you... love me." I froze and began to think about Asuma. He smelt of honey and cigarettes either way it was intoxicating. He slowly moved his head till he was eye to eye with me ,lips inches from mine. I was still thinking but no longer. I felt a warm sensation on my face. He was kissing me! I was frozen and yet my heart said to continue but my mind said to push away even though my body could no longer move. I wanted to push away and wake up from this but I didn't. Was I enjoying the kiss? I don't think I'm gay, I mean I've been with girls but its never felt like this. He slowly and gently pulled away. As I caught my breath I realized he was taking my jacket off. I still could not move even though my mind was screaming. "WAKE UP"

I slowly drifted back into consciousness and realized I was in my bed with Temari next to it screaming. "Finally your awake." I looked at her crazy and realized she was dressed up for something special. "DID YOU FORGET WE HAD A DATE TONIGHT!" "No I'm sorry I just dozed off a bit ago." _"A bit, its been three hours since you were supposed to pick me up!" "WHAT, _I'm sooooo sorry it's not my fault."_ "Oh yeah well who the hell's fault is it then!" _Temari said getting even angrier_._ "Um..mm, hu... its my fault." I had no way to tell her I couldn't stop dreaming about Asuma._ "Well you know what, we are through!"_ She started towards the door and I noticed Kiba and Naruto peeping in to see what was going on. She stormed by the both of them and slammed the door. (Wow now I'm having weird thoughts and I don't have a girlfriend.)

**Asuma POV**

Asuma walks back into his room after going outside for a cigarette. Walks over to the fridge and grabs a beer. "What is wrong with me today?" I continued to drink the beer i had just gotten and turned the TV on. Asuma looks at the time. "Its twelve o'clock I need to go to bed." Asuma stood up and entered his bed room. He took off his cloths and took a shower. After exiting the shower he pulled on a pair of boxers and lite a cigarette. He cracked the window then laid down. "Maybe I just need some rest." Asuma reached over and put out his cigarette. He got under the blankets and went to sleep.

The next day Asuma had six periods before his final class. The bell rang after first period. "I need to get out of here." Asuma walked out the class room and into the restroom. "I really have to pull myself together." Asuma said while washing his face. Asuma walked out of the restroom and continued back to his next three periods. After that he knew it was lunch time. "I think I need to talk to Shikamaru." He walked towards the cafeteria and saw him sitting where he always does and yet he looked so much better than he usually does. "I really need to do something about this before I go insane." Asuma walked over to the vending machine and grabbed a soda and caught Shikamaru's attention. "Shikamaru must think I'm crazy as hell telling him to walk outside with me but I need to tell him whats been happening." "Maybe he'll understand and wont mind that I think, I his own teacher witch is against the law and can get me fired or even worst like him in a way a man should want a woman." Shikamaru was walking toward Asuma in a strange way. (He's not usually shy but I think he's blushing.) "Hey you don't mind walking out to my car with me do you?" "Umm not really but we need to make it fast." "Alright"

When we finally got out to my car I opened the doors and we both got in. "So what do you want?" "Well I'm not really sure how to ask or even say this so I'll get right to it if you don't mind me asking you a few questions?" Asuma said staring out his own window avoiding eye contact not that Asuma would notice Shikamaru was doing the same thing. "Uhh sure go ahead." Shikamaru said awkwardly. "Alright... What do you think of me as a teacher?""Well your okay I guess, but you give out way too much homework... I can't really see this being why you asked me to come out to out to your car, whats the real thing you had to ask me?" (Wow he's alot more "get to the point than I thought, and "Okay" really.) "Well no its not but if you insist I guess I'll come out with it and just say it." Asuma said. "Thank you!" "Okay I know its wrong for a teacher to think of a student as more than just a student but you need to know how I feel... Shikamaru I think of you as more than just a student." There was a long quiet pause. "You mean to tell me that my own teacher when it can cause you to loose your job and possibly more to be in love with a student of his... Do you even understand how wrong this is on sooooo many levels?" Shikamaru staring Asuma right in the face angrily as Asuma lite a cigarette. "So how do you feel about it?" "YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I FELL ABOUT YOU TELLING ME THAT YOUR IN LOVE WITH ME, well I'll tell you how I feel I feel like your are an extreme dumb ass and you are completely crazy for telling me this even though this doesn"t leave this car but the worst part is it is exactly what I wanted to hear and I'm not saying anything but I'm not sure how I feel about men yet so don't get your hopes up!" Shikamaru said. "So wait you think you might like me as well?" Asuma said beginning to slightly blush. "I said don't get your hopes up!' Shikamaru said reaching for the door handle. "And this is not what you think but here is my number and meet me right here at seven and we'll talk more about it then." Shikamaru said opening the door and exiting the car. After Shikamaru was out of sight Asuma began to think out loud. "Wow this did not go as expected (even though it went sooooo much better) I never thought I'd end up with a date." "I need to go and get some money out of the bank later before we leave, I don't want to look cheap do I?"

* * *

**So that is the end of the first chapter. You guys should tell me what you think and write me a review or two and I'm thinking this may go for a bout six or seven chapters and maybe even more. Don't forget that we all need to see what happens on their date right? Well come back to see what happens and I think the next chapter will be coming out tonight sometime and you DON'T want to miss it. Oh and I'm pretty sure all other chapters will be twice as long or even longer than that so. I don't think it'll get too hot until chapter three but we may get close you never know. Well that it Review, Fav and continue to see what happens.**

**FanAbel out**


	2. A special day Maybe?

**Title: A single night alone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or any of its Characters**

**A/N: Sorry its been a while since I wrote A Shy Secret, Oh and this is yoai so... Don't like it don't read it. If you read go ahead and give me a Review and please no criticism and only help and some tips. This contains language, sexual acts and homosexual thoughts, be prepared.**

**Story: Shikamaru and Asuma.**

* * *

**xXx**

**Asuma POV**

Asuma started the shower unclothed and got in. After showering he put on a nice shirt a tie and some khaki's and some nice shoes. Asuma looked over at the clock. "Wow its six thirty already." He continued to get ready and grabbed his car keys. "I have a few minutes to spare so maybe I'll just go out and see if he's already there waiting for me." Asuma walked out the door a closed it behind him and continued out to his car. It only takes a minute or two to get there but he was walking a bit slower than usual, whats the rush?

Asuma arrived at his car at about six fifty already smoking a cigarette not that it mattered to him. After about ten minutes of waiting Asuma looked up. A tallish lanky teenage walked out from between two buildings and towards Asuma's car. 'Shikamaru you actually show'd up?" "Well yes it's called punctuality, you most not have heard about it." "Well yes I just came a bit early and was thinking you may not show up but I guess you did." "Well yes I showed up even though I could be at home on Friday night doing the homework that you assigned." "I didn't assign that homework saying you Shikamaru had to do it I could just give you the A and you can just forget about it." "Well no that's fine I'm free tomorrow and I'll just do it then maybe." "So anyway what do you want for dinner or what do you want to do?" Asuma said. "Ehh well I guess we can get some dinner but I'd rather just ride around and not spend too much money." "Trust me you wont have to spend a dime I'll pay for the both of us." "Okay but I'd still rather just ride around." Shikamaru said walking around to the opposite side of the car. "Okay we'll get some dinner then ride around a bit." Asuma said as he entered the car.

**Shikamaru POV**

Shikamaru were riding in the car on the way to what ever restaurant the were going to. "So where are we going to eat?" "I'm taking you to St. Margerites(A place that does not exist In the real world sorry I'm not sure if I can name a real place and I don't really car to check)." "You know that place is extremely expensive and a single drink is like four dollars right?" Shikamaru said looking like he'd never been to such a place. "Well yes but I want a good impression." "Well just buying me really good food is going to get you anywhere your wrong." "I don't care if it will get me anywhere I just want to buy you some good food." "Well its not so don't get any ideas."

We pulled up at about seven thirty and not too many were there. When we walked in, the lights were dim and it smelled amazing but not half as amazing as Asuma did even though I'd never tell the old man. A waitress sat us down in a booth next to a window over looking the lake right next to the place. "So what would you like to drink?" The waitress asked as we sat down. "I'll have two beers for me and him." "Alright and any appetizers?" "No, I think were fine." Asuma said. The waitress walked away and he turned towards me. "You know I'm only seventeen right?" "Well yes but I'm a teacher on a date with a student and this can only make it worse now can't it?" "True but I don't like you calling it a 'date' alright." "Uhh okay." After they drinks arrived we ordered our food and ate when I had also gotten to our table. Asuma paid the bill and we got ready to go. "So how was your Mackerel?" "It was was pretty good." We walked out to the car and got in. "So lets go and ride around." Shikamaru said. "Alright where do you want to go?" "I don't know but lets get going.

" We began riding around out side town quietly. "So lets break the silence, why did you start to like me?" Shikamaru said bluntly. "Well I don't really know I kind've just got out of a bad relationship with another teacher do you know Kurenai?" "Uhh yeah you mean the English teacher?" "Yeah that's the one, me and her just never really got along." "So how did you get from her a woman to me a teenager?" "Well I don't really know why do you want to know?" "I don't know I guess just making conversation." "Oh okay well why did you want this date?" "Well if you really want to know I had this dream yesterday and I had to check something." "Oh yeah what did you have to check?" Asuma asked "Well I had to know if you were the same in real life as you were in my dream.". "And what did you find?" "Well I'm not really sure yet, I'm still waiting to see." "Ohhhh okay I think I may understand." "And what would that be." "You want to see if I'm good in bed." Asuma said with a smirk. "That's not even remotely close to what I'm trying to check." Shikamaru said angrily. "Don't worry I don't mind." "You know Asuma your a bit odd if you ask me." "Oh really than what was the dream about?" "Well I guess I'll have to tell you." "I would've made you anyway."

"Alright so I was alone in your class room in my desk when the door began to creek open. I looked over and you were walking in. I called out to you but you didn't answer. You placed your things on your desk and began to walk over to mine. You weren't looking at me but you must've been thinking about something, I really couldn't tell. When you got to my desk you leaned over to my ear and said something and then I began to think until you moved your head over and..." "Wait let me finish the story." Right then Asuma leaned over towards me and caught me off guard and pressed his lip against mine softly. It was amazing. I felt the warmth against my face as he placed his hand on my cheek, I could feel his small beard on my chin and it tickled. I was completely frozen, just like in the dream my heart was screaming for me to kiss back and my head as shouting to pull away but I could do neither. I slowly pulled away and faced the road once again. I was in shock and couldn't even speak. "Is that how it ended or did it go further?" "Uhhh...hhh that's exactly how it ended." "So was it the same feeling?" "I'm not very sure bit if not, it was damn close to it." "Well is that so? If you ask nicely I'll pull over and we can try one more time." "Uhh I'll have to pass on that, this is just a first date that you were lucky to get and I never said that I was into you like that." "So your saying this was a date and you enjoyed the kiss?" "That's kind of close to what I said."

**Asuma POV**

After about twenty more minutes of talking we finally pulled into the school parking lot and we parked. "So what did you think of our first date?" "It was nice but you say that like there's going to be another." "There is going to be another right?" Asuma said with puppy dog eyes even though Shikamaru couldn't see them. "Maybe I'll have to see about it later." "Okay that's better than a no isn't it? Well I'd better get going I need to get some rest for a meeting I have tomorrow." "Alright Asuma I got to... where are my keys?" Shikamaru said as he reached for his pocket. "Wait you lost your keys to your dorm?" "I swear they were in my pocket when I got in the car earlier and I know my door locks when its closed." "Haha maybe you left them at the restaurant. Either way you'll have to get a pair tomorrow." Asuma chuckled. "I'll tell you what you can stay at my place tonight and tomorrow you can get a pair." "That's really not going to help my cause now is it." Shikamaru muffled. "I promise I wont force you to do anything your uncomfortable with I promise so grab your stuff and follow me to my room." "Uuh okay but I'm serious about the 'Nothing will go on' thing okay." "Okay now lets go."

**Shikamaru POV**

When we got to his door he grabbed his keys from his pocket and opened the door. We walked in and I noticed the entire place smelled of that intoxicating smell of Asuma... Honey and cigarettes it was amazing and made my body shiver. Asuma must have noticed cause he went over and turned up the air conditioning. "I don't really mind if you take a shower, its through that door and to the right." Asuma said as he lit another cigarette. "Uhh okay but what am I supposed to where I didn't bring any cloths with me or anything else at that. "Well I have extra tooth brushes in the cabinet in the bath room a towel next to the shower and if you go in my room you can barrow what ever you like. And it may go without saying or even asking but if you would like a cigarette for the shower you can always ask I really don't mind it." "you know what I just might take you up on that. Can I get a cigarette."Alright here." Asuma lifted the pack for Shikamaru to grab on and Shikamaru took a single out the pack and grabbed the lighter. "Thanks." Shikamaru said as he walked towards Asuma's bedroom for a shower.

Shikamaru started the water and took off his clothes and entered the shower after about ten minutes he exited the shower and grabbed a towel and dried his hair, put out the cigarette. Shikamaru wrapped the towel around his waist and continued into the bedroom to the dresser. He opened the drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers and a tee shirt and went back into the main part out the apartment. "How was the shower?" "It was nice but I'm feeling a bit odd." "What for?" "Well I'm not sure but I fell a bit off." "Do you want some water?" "Umm sure." Asuma got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and gabbed a few pieces of ice out the freezer and made a glass of water. "So have you taken anythi... oh dear god you didn't did you. Asuma said as he ran over to Shikamaru and handed him the glass. "Didn't do what?" Asuma reached for the pack of cigarettes. "Oh my god you did." "What did I do?" "You gabbed the lucky cigarette." "The lucky cigarette? Whats a lucky cigarette?" "It's not really lucky its a cigarette filled with a special aphrodisiac that causes you to want to be extremely sexual when it kicks in." "Wait what?" Right then a feeling came over my entire body and I knew right then. "I want you know more than I have ever wanted you before Asuma!" Shikamaru walked over to Asuma and kissed him on the cheek. "No this is wrong I may want it to happen but not like this." Asuma grabbed Shikamaru by the hand and walked into the bedroom. Asuma moved towards the bed and sat down. "You can sleep here and I'll sleep on the couch." "Why not stay here with me and lets fool around a bit?" "Trust me I would love to and this is taking all I have not to take you and do exactly what you want me to do to you but I just can't, not like this." "Oh come on please it wont take but twenty to thirty minutes and I promise I wont hold anything back." "I said no I'm sorry but I just can't and wont." Asuma said as he began to exit the room. After about twenty minutes of just laying the Shikamaru's hand began to roam over his own body. "I know this is wrong but I can't control myself any longer." Shikamaru said as his hands entered his waist strap. His hands sliding the boxes down to his knees and gripped his length. Shikamaru's hands slowly rose then sank and began to speedin. After ten minutes of saying "Asuma" and moving his hands like this, thick hot white jets spouted from his slit and all over his stomach and bed. Shikamaru pulled up the boxers and fell asleep.

**Asuma POV**

"Hey, Shikamaru wake up." Asuma said in a low soothing voice. Shikamaru's eyes opened slightly and he slowly leaned up. "What time is it?" Shikamaru said as he rubbed his eyes with his wrist. "About eight thirty." "What happened last night?" Shikamaru asked. "Well I guess I'll start from the beginning and go all they way through so you'll understand." "Uhh okay this can't be good." "Well It started when we got home you wanted to take a shower, so you were about to and I don't know why but you wanted a cigarette so you got one out of my pack and continued into the bathroom where you took a shower and smoked it. After the shower you got out and walked into my room and grabbed some boxers then came back into the main room and asked for a glass of water cause you felt a bit odd, I gave you the glass and noticed that you'd taken a certain cigarette that I had saved for myself and then I did some things I shouldn't talk about and I took you into my bedroom where you did some things and before that started I continued into the living room and slept on the couch and listened to what you did." "OK umm, what did I do?" "Well you screamed my name and I'm not sure what else you did." "Wow I'm so sorry I should go." I don't mind it at all, it's kind of nice, I can't see you doing anything in here that I would not approve of." "Well thanks I guess." "Alright well I got to go I'll be back in an hour you can take a shower or do whatever you like." Thanks my stomachs a bit sticky." "Haha I know I washed your cloths." "Oh and this does not mean we are together whatever I did last night it meant nothing ok." "Uhh... sure yeah I guess it didn't." Asuma said almost sound slightly hurt, he continued out the door and left for the meeting. "Well I guess I'll see him later." Asuma walked down to his class room thinking to himself. "Wow do I really mean so little to him?" Asuma put the things down, lit a cigarette and finished grading the papers. He got up a went to the meeting.

When Asuma finally got back to his home Shikamaru was not the. "Where'd that boy go" Asuma said as he rubbed his head. Walking over to the kitchen he noticed saw a note on the counter.

It read: Asuma. I'm sorry for what I said earlier but I know it was a mean thing to say so I took your car to town to get some groceries so I can make it up to you tonight with a dinner. I still don't know how I feel yet so don't get your hopes up about anything and I need to think about it so I wont be coming back to your apartment untill tonight at about nine. If you don't want the date text me on the number I gave you and I'll reconsider my plans. See ya later.

"that boy really confuses me sometimes, but he just makes it so much better to know that one day I may be with him."

**Shikamaru POV**

"Wow am I really doing this again?" Shikamaru said while putting a hand over his face. As he drove home it was about five o'clock and was not in anyway ready to start the date he had set for tonight. When shikamaru got back to his apartment he placed his things in the fridge and sat at his desk. A moment later there was a knock on the door. "Who the hell could that be?" Shikamaru got up to check the door and when he got to the door he opened the door and there stood another student.

"Sasuke! When the hell did you get back?" "Its doesn't matter but I need your help now!" Sasuke said looking a bit worried or at least close to it. "Whats wrong?" "Follow me and I'll show you." The two boys walked out of the room and into the parking lot. "Why are we going into the parking lot?" "Because there are no cameras and we're just going through it now stop asking questions and come on we need to hurry. Shikamaru didn't understand but picked up the pace. When they got through the parking lot the got to the woods. "Now will you tell me whats going on." He was just now noticing the bruise on the back of Sasuke's arm. "And what happened to your arm?" "Ok I'll tell you if you would just shut up." Sasuke said as he jumped to the branch on the tree for faster moving and Shikamaru followed. "Well you know how me and Naruto were always together before I ran away right?" "Uhh sure but you've been gone for a full year now what does it matter?" "Well once a month I would come back and see him privately, well we both knew that it was going to have to stop because his new boyfriend Gaara was getting suspicious so we decided that tonight would be the last time for I'm sure you know what." "So what does this have to do with me?" "Well Gaara wanted to know what was happening every once the moth so he apparently followed Naruto to see what was up. And I don't think he liked what he saw and called a friend to help him beat me up so when he got to my car the grabbed Naruto and took him out the car and tried to get me but I got away with just this bruise and came to get someone and I know that you wouldn't rat me out and might even help me." "Oh okay I think I get what you are saying, you got me to help you get Naruto back from his extremely creepy boyfriend and one of his friends but not only that you dignify it by saying its the last time." "If you don't want to help shut up and go back but if you do and I hope you do come on and lets go get Naruto." "Huu what a drag, ok I guess."

They continued till they saw Sasuke's car and stopped. "Ok we are getting close be ready to fight if need be." "Ok but you owe me." The two boy slowly got out of the trees and saw Gaara and who might be Kiba standing next to him. "Really Kiba and Gaara, I don't think this could be any worst you jackass." "Its not like we would've picked who ever we wanted to fight in that case I probably would've picked someone like you." "Oh thanks." 'Sorry but LETS GO." Sasuke jumped out of the bushes to see Gaara punch Naruto in the face. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sasuke said getting angry as he ran. Shikamaru ran out and tried to punch Kiba but missed and was kneed in the stomach. A bit of blood spouted from his mouth and he jumped back just to be careful. "Get out of here Shikamaru this is not your business!" Kiba shouted. Sasuke tried to kick Gaara but he easily maneuvered under his leg with his arms crossed. Gaara punched him in the face and kicked him in the side immediately after. "No, STOP IT PLEASE DON"T HURT HIM!" Naruto said beginning to cry. "Please be quiet Naruto before you get hurt I wont let them hurt you." Sasuke said rubbing the blood off his face. "You might want to pay better attention to me Shikamaru." Kiba said as he ran and punched Shikamaru. "I wont let you prevent them from being together!" Shikamaru said as he got up off the ground. Shikamaru ran towards Kiba and threw a fake punch before kicking his feet out from under him, then punching him in the nose. Kiba's nose began to bleed. Kiba grabbed shikamaru and tossed him on the ground and rolled on top of him. "They can't be together, you don't understand." Kiba punched Shikamaru in the face three more times before he was knocked out. "I told you to get out of here." Sasuke landed a kick on Gaara's before Kiba grabbed him from behind and held him so Gaara could beat him. Gaara punched him twice before grabbing Sasuke's collar. "You can have him but I never want to see you around the school again, DO YOU HEAR ME!" Gaara said for the first time ever yelling. Kiba dropped Sasuke and the continued back to the school. "Sasuke I'm so sorry for that." Naruto said as he cried. Shikamaru slightly woke up and saw the two hugging blood all over Sasuke's face. "I need to call Asuma." Shikamaru pulled out his phone and went to the contact. "Hey you two better get out of here I just called somebody and I don't want you two to get caught especially you Sasuke." "Thanks Shikamaru I could never repay you." Sasuke said as he looked at Shikamaru who was even bloodier than himself. "Its alright Someone is on the way to get me so get in the car and get out oh here. "Do you want us to just leave you here?" "Yeah you can't get caught. It's fine I swear." "Ok I guess I'll see you later then." Shikamaru was stumbling to his feet as the drove away. "Did I actually help someone?"

After about five minutes Shikamaru saw a car pulling in to the parking lot the fight had happened in. Asuma got out of the car running to Shikamaru who was about to pass out. "What happened to you." Asuma said as he pulled out a rad from his pocket and whipped the blood off Shikamaru's face. "I had to help a friend with his dirty work" Shikamaru said in a daze. "A friend, what happened?" "A little fight be it's okay I promise." Right then shikamaru pulled Asuma into a kiss. It is warm and yet forgiving. It tasted of honey and cigarettes amazing, fireworks.

* * *

**Well guys and girls that's the end of that chapter and I really had fun writing it. And I hope you enjoy'd it as much as I did, I'm really just so ready to write what happens next that my head is going to explode. I probably wont give anything out but is there going to be a date or not who knows even I don't but we'll all see Wednesday or Thursday. So write a review and leave a fav and maybe I'll even take idea's who knows you may see your idea in the next few chapters come to life. Well that's all.**

**FanAbel out**


	3. A good nights rest

**Title: A single night alone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or any of its Characters**

**A/N: Sorry its been a while since I wrote A Shy Secret, Oh and this is yoai so... Don't like it don't read it. If you read go ahead and give me a Review and please no criticism and only help and some tips. This contains language, sexual acts and homosexual thoughts, be prepared.**

**Story: Shikamaru and Asuma.**

* * *

**Shikamaru POV**

Asuma lifted Shikamaru up off the ground and walked towards the car. It was amazing to see how much the man actually cared for someone like me and I couldn't even tell him I felt the same. Asuma placed Shikamaru in the passenger seat and walked around to the drivers side and got in the vehicle. "Try not to pass out if you can help it." "I think I've got the hand on it now." Shikamaru said whipping his bloody nose with the rag that Asuma had given him. "Well that's good." Asuma said as he pulled out of the parking lot to drive back to the school. "So tell me what happened." "Okay I guess." "So there I was in my apartment when I heard a knock on my door and I got up to see someone standing there I hadn't seen in a while. He asked me to help him so not knowing what was going to happen I said okay and we left the dorms. When we got to the woods on the other side of the teachers parking lot we sped up through the woods by foot. When we got back we saw a student on the ground and two other students beating him senseless. So me and the student I was with tried to save the other student and we got our asses kicked and then the other two left. I told the two that I was with that they should go I was going to call somebody and they did. About five minutes later you showed up." "Um...m who were the students?" "That's not the point." "How can I make sure no one ever hurts you like this again if..." Shikamaru stopped Asuma in his tracks with a small bloody kiss on the cheek. "You don't have to I promise." Shikamaru said in Asuma's ear softly. "Okay I trust you not to get into anymore fights." "Thank you so much Asuma." "For what I could't even help you when you needed me the most?" "Thank you for being there when I want help from you the most." Shikamaru said softly. "I... your welcome Shika." Asuma said as he pulled back into the parking lot at the school.

When we parked I saw Asuma get out of his door and walked around to my side. He opened the door and saw the newly bleeding knee and picked me up again cause there was no way I would be walking right now. He carried me all the way back to his apartment and opened the door. It was a bit different this time, it was... clean. Asuma placed me on the couch carefully and walked into his bathroom. Asuma came out a second later with a wet towel and some bandages. "Shika let me help you take off that shirt." I looked up at him and saw he wasn't kidding. I let him help me carefully pull off my shirt to see all of the bruises and cuts from the earlier fight. Asuma began to look angry and even slightly turned red. "Tell me who did this to you." Asuma said with an angry tone. "I wont be telling you any time soon so you may as well quite asking." "But they need to know what they did was wrong." Asuma wiped off the blood from my stomach, chest and back the wrapped me with the bandages. "Take off your pants." I looked at him crazy and this was no joke so I carefully and painfully took of my pants to see the large gash in my mid leg portion close to the knee. I tried to wipe off the blood but Asuma stopped me and placed a hand over part of the fully exposed gash in my leg. "I will never ever have to bandage you like this again." Then he removed his now almost completely covered in blood hand. Asuma grabbed the bandages and wrapped my leg. When he was done he looked at my almost completely bandaged body he began to get red once more.

"You will tell me who the people were who did this to you." Asuma said as he got red again. "You don't need to know." Shikamaru said as he leaned forward to meet Asuma's eyes. "You will be telling me." Asuma said as he leaned forward and met my lips with his warm tasteful lips and held my face with his large hands. I felt something warm, it was his tongue pushing against my lips. I moved them and it slid into tug-of-war with my own. The kiss had turned from less deep to more needy and wanting. Asuma's hand began to slid to my upper back and I placed my hands on his chest. Asuma began to rub down and up my back avoiding the bruises and gashes that had been left. "Shikamaru please tell me." Asuma said in between my lips. "I can't." Shikamaru said as he quickly continued to kiss Asuma. Asuma's hands came back around to the front of my beaten body and placed them on my legs. Asuma lowered his head slightly and began to peck his lips at my neck and collar bone softly. Soft whimpers came from my mouth that I know he must've heard cause he continued to lower his head till he was nibbling at my already hardening nipple. A second whimper came out as he softly bit on my soft chest. His head continued over to the opposite side and did the same. Asuma's head slowly looked up at mine and he kissed my chest one last time before moving his head and lips slowly back to mine. His lips met mine warmly and softly. Asuma's head slowly moved away once again. "I want to go further." Asuma said softly in my own ear. Shikamaru didn't reply just slid his down his own body and unbuttoned his own boxers. Asuma noticed and slowly kissed his way down my body till he was close to my groin and slowly pulled down my boxers slowly showing my hardening growth. Asuma looked up me. "Shika stop me now if you don't I can't say that I'll be able to stop myself." My heart raced at the question my brain screaming stop him now and go to bed and my heart yelling for more. I went for my heart. "Uh...hu hu keep going." I said slowly and quietly. Asuma looked back down and slowly placed my length in his hand. Asuma lightly pulled at it and then released, he slightly touched my tip with his tongue and then placed the entire top in his mouth. His head began to bob slowly and I leaned back down to the couch making odd gasps as he slowly moved his head up and down the shaft of my length. "Oh god Asuma." Shikamaru said gasping again with every word. Asuma continued to slowly move his head up and back down the shaft. Asuma removed his head and looked up at Shikamaru. "Would you like to try?" Asuma asked in a soft low voice that was music to my ears. "Sure I'd love to." Shikamaru said softly huffing for air.

"Then lets move this to my room." Asuma said. "No I want you right here I can't do this in your room, not yet." Asuma looked a bit odd but didn't really mind at all. "Alright then." Asuma said as he moved to the other side of the couch laying down taking off his own shirt and pants. Finally in his boxers, it was amazing. Every muscle, tan and hair on his chest was pure amazing and he smelled almost better, the scent of honey was intoxicating. Shikamaru moved till face width with Asuma's boxers and slowly pulled them down just as Asuma had. As he lowered them slowly Shikamaru noticed the size of the growth was phenomenal, Shikamaru was in no way small by any means but Asuma was huge. Shikamaru looked up at Asuma who was looking at him grinning. Shikamaru's eyes went back to the length and slightly placed his mouth at the opening. He continued to lick the top and sides of the shaft and then went back to the top. Shikamaru placed the length in his palm and slowly lowered his head above the piece and opened his mouth. Shikamaru finally had the growth in his mouth moving slowly up and down on the size. Shikamaru had never done anything like this and probably never would have except for Asuma who made him want to do even more. After sucking on the piece for a few minutes Shikamaru took the piece out of his mouth. "Asuma I need you inside me now." Shikamaru said with need and lust in his voice. Asuma grinned once again and moved from under Shikamaru and grabbed his pants. Asuma pulled out a quite large condom. Shikamaru noticed where it was but had no need to argue about it being there. Asuma looked down at Shikamaru and and handed him the condom. '"You can put it on me whenever you feel the need to." Shikamaru looked surprised and went back to Asuma's growth. Shikamaru was now on the floor next to Asuma who was on the couch. Asuma's hand slowly moved down Shikamaru's back till on his back side. Asuma lifted his hand to Shikamaru's face and he instinctively new to place the two fingers in his mouth. After sufficiently lubricated Asuma removed the fingers and Shikamaru went back to his length. Asuma's hand went back to his crevice and slowly rounded the out side. Slowly he placed a single finger at the opening and even more slowly slid it in to the small opening. Shikamaru whimpered and Asuma continued to go even further. After a moment of continuing to move back and forth he slid in the other finger and did the same. Shikamaru pulled the condom out of the wrapper and and slid it onto the length. Asuma noticed and slowly slid the two fingers out of the opening and began to lift Shikamaru on top of him carefully trying not to hurt him in any way.

When Shikamaru was directly on top of Asuma, he lifted his growth and place it at the opening. "Be careful if it hurts tell me and I'll stop." Shikamaru nodded and Asuma slowly lowered Shikamaru down onto the growth. He'd barely got the tip in when Shikamaru began to whimper. "Does this hurt?" Asuma said softly. "Stop asking if it hurts I'm not going to break." Shikamaru said sarcastically. Asuma went back to slowly lowering Shikamaru when he was finally halfway he stopped and and then slowly sped up. Shikamaru sighed and whimpered at the pain though he'd never say it hurt. When Asuma was completely in he began to slide out and then continued as such. He picked up the pace for a moment and then stopped at a certain speed that was not very fast. "Oh my god Asuma." Shikamaru yelled in ecstasy. Asuma continued for about twenty minutes till Shikamaru screamed once again. "Asuma I think I'm going to... cum." As Shikamaru screamed he shot with silky jets of the liquid all over Asuma's chest. "Oh Shikamaru." Asuma said softly before continuing for a few more moments and Shooting hot white jets into Shikamaru's insides and stopped at once. "Oh Asuma that was amazing." Shikamaru said as he lowered himself of of Asuma's throbbing length and onto his chest face to face. "It was wasn't it." Asuma lifted his head slightly and looked at Shikamaru. "Lets get a shower." Asuma said softly. "But what about the bandages?" Shikamaru asked. "It's fine well get more fresh ones you had more blood out of you than in anyway." Asuma said as a joke. Shikamaru nodded and wasn't going to fuss not that he thought he'd be able to walk there and not because of his injuries.

**Asuma POV**

****Asuma got up and walked into the bathroom to turn on the shower. After turning on the shower Asuma walked back into the living room to Shikamaru taking off the bandages. " God this hurts." Shikamaru said as he pulled off a bandage from his cut chest. "Well if you told me who did this I could help by giving them a piece of my mind." Asuma said with a small smirk. "That'll be fine Asuma really there is no need for that to happen." Shikamaru said after pulling off another bloody bandage from his thigh. "Well there may not be a need but I want to get back at the people who did this to you so they never do it again." "I can assure that they wont be doing this again and if they do I promise I'll tell you, but I wont be telling you this time alright." Shikamaru said as he pulled off the last of his bandages. "Ok but I still think you should tell me." "Well it's not gonna happen I'm keeping a few friends safe for a while." "I'd still like to know who your friends are." Asuma said as he helped Shikamaru up off the couch. "I wont tell you that either." Shikamaru said as a joke but not really joking. "Well okay now lets get cleaned up." We walked into the bathroom and entered the shower together. Asuma washed Shikamaru's bruises carefully and warmfully as Shikamaru leaned against the wall unable to stand on his own.I continued to wash his hair and allowed him to was his body as I did the same. When we exited the shower I grabbed two towels and went to grab a couple of boxers. When we were fully dry I placed a few bandages over Shika's bruises and he put on his boxers. We exited the bath room and went back into my room for bed. I lit a cigarette and we laid down. I grabbed the covers noticing Shika was cold and placed an arm around him comfortably. "Asuma I could lay here for hours with your rm around me." Shikamaru said softly. "I could to Shika." Asuma said quietly. I put out my cigarette and wrapped my other arm around him and we fell into the deepest of sleep.

* * *

**So wow that was a really intense chapter am I right. Well I had loads of fun writing it as well so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. So please leave a like, review and Alert I think and continue to love and read my Fic and I'll continue to write them if you like give me some tips If you want and I'll think about keeping them for my next chapter and sorry for the long time before I posted this chapter I was with my best friend alot this week and he gave some good pointers and I could take all the help I can get obviously. Well it's three o'clock and I should be getting some sleep and hanging out with my friend again tomorrow so night fans.**

**FanAbel out.**


End file.
